Fast Buck Duck
Fast Buck Duck is a 1963 Merrie Melodies cartoon, starring Daffy Duck. Plot Daffy Duck, flat broke and living in the middle of a junkyard, reads a sign that says a millionaire is seeking a local entertainer, and a boon companion. Daffy decides he's going to apply for this job. When he arrives at the house he finds that he has one major obstacle, a bulldog that's guarding the place, and he won't allow Daffy to enter the manor, resulting in a battle of wits. Daffy, shocked at the sight of the dog, begins to think, "Bulldog? Couldn't have been!" He climbs over the wall to investigate. The dog knocks Daffy down to the ground. Daffy then decides that this means war. 1. Daffy plans to dig a hole under the wall. The dog runs him over with a handheld steamroller and flies him as a kite out of the manor. 2. Daffy plans to vault over next, but the dog pushes part of the wall up to hit him. 3. Daffy chisels out part of the wall and grabs a hammer calling, "Here, kitty kitty kitty kitty!" Suddenly he finds himself surrounded by cats, but when the dog appears, the cats go berserk and wildly claw at Daffy, who jumps in a lake. 4. Daffy tries to lift himself over the wall with a balloon, but the dog is on stilts, and blows him away, right before the balloon pops and Daffy falls down. 5. Daffy uses sleeping powder on the dog, and tries various noises to try and wake him, but none do it. Daffy then walks away, rustling a twig, which awakens the dog, who grabs Daffy. Daffy then uses a stick to distract the dog, but he comes back just before he can run. Daffy then does this again, this time with a stick of dynamite. He makes it to the door, to which the dog opens and gives back the dynamite to Daffy before it blows up. Daffy makes it to the millionare's room, but only to find out the companion is for the bulldog himself, Percy, to which the millionaire says, "I know you two will become the best of friends." Percy walks away with Daffy in his mouth, who says, "Friends' he says! With friends like this' you don't need any enemies!" Availability * Streaming - Boomerang App Censorship When this cartoon aired on CBS in the 1970s, the scene of Daffy drugging the guard dog's water with sleeping powder was cut, making it seem like the dog fell asleep on his own accord. Category:1963 Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Plagiarized Pages Category:Cartoons written by John Dunn Category:Cartoons directed by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons animated by Keith Darling Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons with effects animated by Harry Love